<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題02 by AshuraXuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647031">【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan'>AshuraXuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Sex Foreplay, Shameless Smut, thigh fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>閱前必知：</p><p>黑子的籃球R18文，CP灰黃（灰崎祥吾X黃瀨涼太）</p><p>跟前篇一樣，灰崎的設定依舊為黑道男人（雖然文中沒提到www）</p><p>女裝打扮有</p><p>雖然標明R18，不過不是主菜，只能算是前菜QAQ（只是根據標題寫了點不是肉的肉）</p><p>腦裡想著要把肉燉得香一點色氣一點結果不小心撒太多糖變成兩人打情罵俏發閃光彈的肉，就是這樣的一篇R18 _(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。<br/>An old work imported from my LOFTER account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="sc-LzOEf dGDJEK">2被吊帶襪繃紅的肌膚印子</p><p class="sc-LzOEf dGDJEK"> </p><p class="sc-LzOEf dGDJEK">當灰崎祥吾摟著一個高挑的金髮美女走入俱樂部時，包廂內的一群人便開始起哄了。站在灰崎身邊的女子，身高幾乎跟灰崎一樣高。一身高開衩的旗袍，完全顯露出對方的好身材，纖腰翹臀，還有一雙美腿，在吊帶襪的襯托之下更讓眾人覺得色氣，頭上頂著一頭金色波浪長髮，五官標緻，一雙鳳眼就像是要把在場所有人的魂兒都勾出來似的。他們有些吹著口哨、有些發出意義不明的聲音，在眾目睽睽之下灰崎跟美人在包廂內最大的一張沙發上坐下。那是灰崎的專屬位子，沒有人願意、也沒有人敢在太歲頭上動土，搶了灰崎的地盤。<br/>
「祥吾你個好小子，竟然釣到了個極品啊！！」戴著眼鏡的中年男人手裡握著一瓶已經喝去一半的酒，對著灰崎哈哈笑道。<br/>
「老大，不給我們介紹下嗎？美女，你叫什麼名字呀？我可以認識你嗎？」另一位青年男子，懷裡雖摟著剛在俱樂部裡認識的女孩，視線卻一直色瞇瞇地逗留在女子因衣襬開衩而大大露出的大腿。<br/>
對方察覺到了男子的視線，感到很羞恥想把大腿給遮起來，無奈身上穿著的旗袍本來就不是布料很多的衣著，無論怎麼扯拉，還是無法把大腿給遮起來。<br/>
「你在幹什麼？」灰崎不帶笑意的語氣從女子的身旁傳來，大家頓時靜了下來。女子以為這句話是對自己說的，慌張地抬起頭來，沒想到灰崎的視線卻落在剛才一直盯著自己大腿看的猥瑣男身上，全身流露出來的殺氣讓坐在身邊的自己感到不寒而慄。<br/>
「給我記清楚了，」灰崎原本輕輕摟住女人肩膀的大手一使力，對方驚呼一聲硬是跌進了灰崎的懷裡，一副小鳥依人狀。<br/>
「涼子不是那種隨便的女人，你們最好給我長點心眼，你們想對本大爺的人做什麼？？」<br/>
灰崎身上傳來的低氣壓弄得大家都受不了紛紛表示自己有事必須突然離開，灰崎冷笑聽著眾人說出蹩腳的謊言卻不揭穿他們，在他點頭允諾之後，眾人就像從籠子裡被放出來的鳥兒般快速逃走，轉眼間包廂內一個人都不剩。<br/>
灰崎盯著最後一個離開的傢伙還不忘把門關上，譏笑著罵了聲「蠢貨」。<br/>
「啪」的一聲，在空曠的包廂裡顯得非常響亮。灰崎望著自己被拍開的手，再望向掙開自己懷抱的『女人』，對方正惡狠狠地瞪著自己。<br/>
「果然……什麼樣的人，身邊就會聚集著怎麼樣的朋友呢」<br/>
「哎呀，生氣啦？涼~子~」<br/>
感覺到對方的氣息吹進自己耳朵，黃瀨涼太伸手推開灰崎那張逐漸靠近的臉龐。<br/>
「別隨意篡改我的名字！還有讓我扮成這幅模樣把我帶來這裡，你到底想侮辱我到什麼程度？？」<br/>
灰崎沒有生氣，他痞痞地笑著，就像是男朋友在安慰自己鬧脾氣的女友一樣輕撫著黃瀨的背。<br/>
「我並沒有侮辱你呀，涼太~~~我原本也不過是想把你帶出來讓我的朋友認識認識一下你嘛，不過我還真沒想到有人色膽包天，竟敢覬覦我的人吶……」灰崎臉上依舊掛著笑容，但是眼底的殺意卻不容忽視：<br/>
「看來不好好殺雞儆猴的話可不行呢~~~」<br/>
黃瀨不禁打了個冷顫：「你、你想做什麼？」<br/>
「想做什麼啊？嗯讓我想想，」灰崎笑著給出了建議：<br/>
「既然他的眼睛那麼不安分，不如……把他的雙眼挖出來如何？」<br/>
聽著在電影中才會出現的變態殺人狂的台詞，黃瀨頓時覺得一股寒意從心底升起并往四肢百骸竄去。<br/>
「哎呀，你怎麼突然間全身發冷呢？是不是這裡的冷氣太強了？來，坐我腿上，我來給你取暖喔」不顧黃瀨的全力抵抗，灰崎一把撈起黃瀨並讓他背對自己坐在自己大腿上，雙臂張開把對方圈進懷裡。<br/>
「喂兩個大男人這麼做太彆扭了啦……」知道灰崎一旦做了決定就不會再改變主意，黃瀨滿腹的抗議一說出口就變成了無意義的埋怨，小風波來得快也去得快，他很快又想起剛剛的話題停在了一個可怕的關鍵點：「喂……你剛剛說的是真的嗎，祥吾君？」<br/>
「你都認識我這麼久了，我有哪一次說過謊嗎？」<br/>
「別、別啦，他是你的朋友不是嗎？？」<br/>
「朋友？要不是他在我底下做事，本大爺才懶得搭理這種人」灰崎不屑地說：「白目又不會看情勢，還想吃老子的人的豆腐？」<br/>
沒想到灰崎的反應會這麼大，黃瀨雖然有點受寵若驚，不過他還是覺得灰崎的想法太偏激了。「還、還是不要這樣做啦，多一事不如少一事嘛」<br/>
「你應該也很不喜歡別人色瞇瞇地盯著你看吧？那你應該站在我這邊支持我的觀點嘛~~」灰崎嘴裡說著正經八百的話，雙手卻開始不安分了起來。他順著旗袍的開衩摸進去，在黃瀨光滑的大腿來回撫摸。<br/>
「喂你的手——」隔著絲襪撫摸，給黃瀨帶來麻麻的、又有點癢癢的感覺，就好像隔靴搔癢，完全抓不到點，難受不已。黃瀨掙扎著想要離開灰崎的懷抱，無奈腰卻被一隻大手給固定住，動彈不得。<br/>
「話說你穿旗袍還真好看啊，涼太……」灰崎盯著眼前黃瀨因為難為情而開始發紅的耳朵，便張嘴咬住了耳垂。<br/>
「別、別在我耳邊說話……」一隻手要捂住耳朵，另一隻手則忙著阻止灰崎在自己大腿游移的手，完全失去支撐點的黃瀨幾乎是整個人都靠在灰崎的胸膛。這種姿勢讓他感到羞恥，但同時也有種異樣的興奮感。<br/>
「還有你穿的這雙吊帶襪，那麼性感，若隱若現的，看得本大爺血脈噴張……你知道嗎我有好幾次好想把你按倒在地直接上了你啊……」灰崎摸上了絲襪光滑的表面，貼身的薄絲直接把黃瀨修長的腿型都印出來了，而且還能感受得到人體的溫熱。<br/>
「你、你真敢這麼做，我肯定殺了你！」黃瀨心底一涼，他知道灰崎一旦有了這種想法他肯定會不折手段地去達成的。<br/>
「啊，就是因為我忍不住了嘛，所以我才把多~餘~的~人~都趕走了啊」<br/>
「你就因為這種原因所以才把人趕走的！？」黃瀨頓時覺得自己被耍了。<br/>
「什麼叫這種原因啊，本大爺要開餐了，雜魚們當然得自動退讓對吧？還是說……」灰崎把黃瀨耳後的頭髮撥開，在那個隱蔽的地方留下了吻痕。<br/>
「你喜歡公開play啊？」<br/>
這個混賬，又冒出什麼奇怪的想法來了！「所以我說了……如果你真敢這麼做的話，我肯定殺了你！」<br/>
看著黃瀨露出這麼激烈的反應，灰崎突然大聲笑了起來。<br/>
「混蛋，你在笑什麼啊？」<br/>
「你放心吧，涼太……」灰崎把黃瀨的臉轉過來，給了他一個吻。<br/>
「本大爺恨不得在你鎖在家裡天天疼愛你呢，又怎麼捨得玩公開play讓大家都看到這麼淫蕩的你呢？」<br/>
聽到灰崎這麼說，黃瀨頓時覺得又氣又羞。「你這麼說我一點都不感到高興！」<br/>
「欸是這樣嗎……」灰崎的大手開始轉移陣地，滑向雙腿之間那個羞恥的地方。「可是我怎麼覺得…『這裡』的小涼太卻很開心呢？都開心得抬頭了呢~~~」說完大手直接來回摩擦已經微微勃起的男根，黃瀨的身子因突如其來的快感而跳了起來，他感覺自己像被打了麻醉針一樣雙腿酥軟，無法動彈。<br/>
「涼太，我的涼太……」灰崎一側身，把黃瀨放倒在沙發上，俯視著他。黃瀨覺得自己就像是被掠食者給盯上的獵物，完全無法逃離。<br/>
「告訴我，你想要我做什麼？」<br/>
「祥吾君，我可以把吊帶襪脫下來嗎？太緊了，繃得我的腿好難受……」<br/>
完全沒想到黃瀨竟然說出意料之外的話，但是看著對方淚眼汪汪的似乎很難受的表情，又不像是裝出來的，灰崎愣了一會兒很快便回過神來。<br/>
真是的，沒想到你竟然會這麼回答，真是太可愛了啊涼太~~~<br/>
「好啊~~~那我幫你脫下來吧」灰崎把身子移到黃瀨的雙腿間，盯著有些瑟瑟發抖的腿在自己眼前大張著，灰崎竟然覺得滿心愉悅。<br/>
「喂，要脫就快脫，不要盯著看！」<br/>
「怎麼？惱羞成怒了？」灰崎笑著把旗袍的下擺撩起直到腰部，黃瀨被嚇得叫出了聲。<br/>
「呀變態你想做什麼！？」<br/>
「我可愛的涼太喲……不把你裙擺撩起來，我可看不到喔，看不到的話就不能幫你脫咯？」黃瀨聽得又氣又急，最後還是乖乖把衣襬拉起，讓灰崎肆無忌憚的視線在自己大腿根部流連。<br/>
「來，這就要脫了喔……」灰崎拉著吊帶的最頂端，解開了釦子，便以非常緩慢的速度慢慢往下拉。<br/>
不過十來秒的時間罷了，黃瀨卻覺得自己仿佛度過了一世紀。他微微動了動自己的腿，感覺自己的腿總算活過來了，又能重新呼吸了。<br/>
不過看在灰崎的眼裡，黃瀨一雙修長的腿，因為長時間被吊帶襪束縛著結果留下了深深的紅印子，反而讓灰崎覺得情色度比平時還高出無數倍。<br/>
怎麼辦，好想盡情蹂躪這雙腿啊……<br/>
灰崎抬起黃瀨的右腿，往大腿處的肌肉張嘴就是一咬。<br/>
「哇哇哇——你在幹什麼！？」<br/>
灰崎用了不小的力度在啃咬，直到腿上被他咬出一個清晰的齒痕，他才鬆口。<br/>
「神經病啊，咬我幹嘛！？」黃瀨盯著腿上的咬痕眼睛都快跌出眶外了，只好哇哇向灰崎抗議。<br/>
「我就一時沒忍住嘛，誰叫涼太的腿太色情了……」<br/>
「這一點都不好玩，拜託你以後不·要·再·這·樣·做·了！！」<br/>
「哦是這樣嗎？」黃瀨的嚴厲警告，卻絲毫沒傳送進灰崎的腦袋裡面，此刻的他被另一樣事實給吸去了注意力。<br/>
「既然覺得不好玩，那麼為什麼你的小涼太比剛才更有精神了呢？」<br/>
灰崎伸手再次摸上黃瀨的勃起，黃瀨伸手想推開，反而被灰崎更快一步把雙手禁錮在自己頭頂上。<br/>
「祥吾君……不要……這裡是外面，隨時會有人進來的！」<br/>
黃瀨拼了命地搖頭，有點驚慌無助，灰崎便在他額頭上留下一個帶有安撫性質的吻。<br/>
「別擔心，我已經吩咐過這裡的經理了，只要包廂裡面還有人在，任何人都不准進來打擾」灰崎固定住黃瀨的臉，讓他的視線直直對著自己的：<br/>
「放鬆點，只要你乖乖配合我，我就放開你的手，嗯？」<br/>
黃瀨盯著灰崎充滿情慾的雙眼，最後還是選擇妥協地點了點頭。灰崎說到做到，隨即放開了黃瀨的手。<br/>
唉，反正就算抵抗到最後還是要被上的，不如就配合他，這樣自己能少折騰就少折騰吧，黃瀨在伸出雙手摟住灰崎的脖子時如此想道。<br/>
嘛，要是到時真出什麼問題的話……之後再痛揍他一頓就好了吧~~~</p><p class="sc-LzOEf dGDJEK">【完結END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>